Leões e Serpentes
by aposentada
Summary: [RonDraco] Ele devolveu o sorriso, e pensou se talvez tivesse interpretado erradamente as nuanças daquele azul. Talvez ele não fosse simplesmente maldoso. Talvez fosse apenas uma legítima serpente.


**Título**: Leões e Serpentes  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Yaoi - Romance (?) - R  
**Ship**: Ron/Draco  
**Resumo**: "Ele devolveu o sorriso, e pensou se talvez tivesse interpretado erradamente as nuanças daquele azul. Talvez ele não fosse simplesmente maldoso. Talvez fosse apenas uma legítima serpente."  
**Disclaimer**: Lá lá lá. Nada me pertence. Eu só me divirto com os personagens.  
**Avisos**: **PWP**, TWT, evil!Ron, **NC-17**, um pouco **non-con**.  
**Nota**: Feito para a minha irmã Rose, que hoje faz aniversário. Amo-te muito, querida.

**Leões e Serpentes**

"Eu sei que você quer."

Aquela frase, pronunciada num tom baixo e sedutor, podia se passar tranqüilamente por um galanteio. Mas os olhos azuis e frios desfaziam qualquer ilusão de amabilidade, deixando seu rosto bondoso parecendo uma máscara que escondia sua verdadeira natureza.

"Eu sei" – repetiu ele, dando um passo à frente e prensando ainda mais o garoto menor contra a parede. As mãos fortes seguravam os pulsos frágeis sem qualquer dificuldade.

A respiração de Draco era apenas um sopro fraco; ele podia sentir seus joelhos tremendo de nervosismo. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais.

"Não quero."

Ron riu. Soltou um dos pulsos dele e ergueu suavemente seu rosto, os dedos acariciando o queixo.

"Você não quer? Bastardo mentiroso. Veio aqui se encontrar comigo e não deu um pio quando eu tranquei a porta. Só agora está com essa frescura." – falou, os dedos apertando mais o queixo do outro – "Gostaria de saber por quê. Está com medo do que eu possa fazer com você?"

"Não, porque você não vai fazer _nada_ comigo."

Ron parou de sorrir.

"Essa atitude não vai levar você a nenhum lugar agradável." – disse, ficando perigosamente irritado.

Aproveitando uma distração do grifinório, Draco conseguiu soltar a mão que ainda estava presa e tentou empurrá-lo para longe, inutilmente. A única coisa que conseguiu foi uma prensa particularmente forte do corpo contra a parede e um grito de dor preso na garganta quando seus cabelos foram rudemente puxados para mantê-lo quieto.

"Isso não foi nem um pouco legal, Malfoy" – silvou Ron, os olhos escurecendo de raiva.

"Me solta!"

"Nem pensar."

"Eu vou gritar" – ameaçou Draco, ainda tentando lutar. – "Você está fer..."

"Pode gritar o quanto quiser, coloquei um feitiço de silêncio na sala" – disse Ron com um sorriso predador. – "Mas aconselho você a não fazer isso, me irrita profundamente"

Draco calou a boca e olhou nervosamente para os lados, desejando ter de volta sua varinha, naquele momento jogada no outro lado da sala.

"Me solta" – pediu pela segunda vez, com o tom mais amedrontado.

"Eu não preciso fazer isso" – respondeu Ron, com o mesmo tom gentil de minutos antes, embora o tom parecesse bem mais controlado. – "Basta você parar de ser tão medroso. Eu não gostaria de machucar você, sabe."

"Eu não quero."

"Claro que não" – zombou Ron.

"Eu nunca me sentiria atraído por um traidor imundo e amante de trouxas como você." – sibilou Draco, fazendo o possível para que a voz saísse venenosa como o habitual.

Se foi ofendido, Ron não demonstrou. Continuou com o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro.

"Malfoy..." – começou ele, grudando o corpo no do sonserino. – "... não precisa disparar ofensas para mim. Podemos nos entender melhor."

De repente, Draco sentiu um arrepio que nada tinha de parecido com medo.

Percebendo a fraqueza, Ron começou a avançar. Os lábios encostaram na bochecha de Draco, que soltou uma exclamação de surpresa – mas não de rejeição. Depois de um certo tempo explorando o rosto com os lábios, desceu a boca para o pescoço, decidido a marcá-lo com mordidas e chupões. Draco arfava, perdido, sem saber se lutava para se soltar ou se entregava de vez.

De repente, Ron parou de violentar o alvo pescoço. Draco balbuciou algo que ele entendeu claramente como "não". Sorriu.

"Quer que eu pare?" – perguntou, acariciando os lábios do outro com os dedos.

Draco não respondeu. Ainda arfava, parecendo um pouco tonto. Não fazia qualquer tentativa de soltar-se.

"Quer que eu continue, então?"

Draco levantou os olhos e encarou-o. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes de desejo, as pupilas dilatadas. E os lábios dele estavam perto, tão perto...

Beijou-o. Ele ficou sem reação durante alguns segundos, apenas pressionando os lábios contra os dele com força, como se quisessem deixar marcas permanentes ali. A língua invadiu a boca de forma possessiva, quase violenta, sem obter resistência. Era asfixiante e desesperado. Quase podia sentia o sangue ferver enquanto as últimas tentativas de resistência eram estilhaçadas, um gemido preso na garganta quando a prensa contra a parede intensificou-se. Abraçou mais forte o outro garoto, que agora tirava sua camisa sem muito cuidado. Aparentemente sua sanidade já estava muito longe.

De repente, barulho cortante de uma peça de roupa sendo rasgada. Ron parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele, surpreso. Um pedaço do tecido de sua camisa pendia das costas. Draco sustentou o olhar, sem fôlego, sentindo-se terrivelmente culpado – e não só de rasgar a camisa.

Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em balbuciar qualquer coisa, o grifinório já havia beijado-o novamente, parecendo não ligar para a roupa rasgada. Aliás, não parecia ligar muito para delicadezas, pela rapidez quase assustadora com que as roupas de Draco foram ao chão. Enquanto tentava tirar a camisa de Ron entre um beijo e outro, Draco pensou aonde estaria o seu eu amedrontado de apenas alguns minutos antes, e descobriu que não sentia a menor falta dele.

Mas ainda havia algo errado. E Draco percebeu isso quando sentiu um arrepio de frio percorrer sua pele. Suas roupas, em diferentes estados de conservação, estavam amontoadas de qualquer jeito ao redor, ao contrário de Ron, que continuava vestido da cintura para baixo, e agora o encarava de uma forma quase... faminta.

O Draco amedrontado pareceu voltar sob a inspeção daquele olhar, o pânico começando a aflorar. Talvez conseguisse pegar as roupas e sair correndo, ou talvez pudesse alcançar sua varinha e de alguma forma...

Não. Tarde demais.

Agora os beijos não eram, de uma certa forma, desejados, mas repelidos, transformando aquele ato em uma briga violenta pela libertação. Não foram necessários muitos arranhões, tapas e xingamentos para que Ron vencesse, e decidisse acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Um grito. É claro que ele gritaria. Ninguém se sente bem com uma invasão não-desejada.

Esperou um pouco para que Draco, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, se acostumasse com a sensação.

"Lembre-se do que eu disse sobre gritos" – sussurrou enquanto ajeitava as pernas do sonserino ao redor de sua cintura.

Draco concordou com um pequeno gesto de cabeça, segurando bravamente as lágrimas.

No início, desajeitado e doloroso, com a impressão de que aquilo não devia ser feito daquela forma, de que estava errado. Lágrimas teimosas escorriam, e o tempo passava lentamente. Depois, Draco começou a perceber que seu corpo estava se acostumando à invasão, e, quanto mais a intensidade crescia, mais os arrepios passavam por seu corpo, e as sensações tornavam-se cada vez mais difíceis de se controlar. Quando percebeu, ele já estava gemendo coisas incompreensíveis e quase pedindo para que o grifinório fosse mais rápido do que já estava, segurando-se nas costas dele na busca por algum ponto de apoio, deixando que ele o beijasse quando fez menção de fazer aquilo, as línguas travando violenta batalha em busca do controle daquela insana situação, embora Draco já soubesse há muito tempo que era ele o controlado.

E quase no final naquele vórtice de energia descontrolada, um de seus pensamentos vagos foi como ele pudera ter medo daquilo.

Só voltou a pensar normalmente quando estava jogado no chão, o corpo entrelaçado com o do outro, ambos tentando respirar normalmente. Quando Ron se sentou, ele viu os arranhões nas costas dele, um dele chegando a ser razoavelmente profundo. Sentiu um orgulho quase selvagem de ter feito aquilo.

"Sabe, você alterou a ordem natural das coisas."

Ron virou-se para ele, a respiração ainda desregulada.

"O quê?"

"Um grifinório violentando um sonserino. Isso não é natural."

Ron deu um sorriso, e seus olhos voltaram a exibir um certo tom frio.

"Não, ao contrário. Na cadeira alimentar, os leões estão acima das serpentes. E, além disso, eu não te violentei. Você queria o tempo todo; só estava em..."

"Não."

"Não?" – ele deu uma risada. – "Depois de tudo o que você gritou, ainda tem coragem de dizer que foi uma pobre virgem violada?"

"Eu não ia dizer isso" – replicou Draco calmamente. – "Apenas que leões não necessariamente estão em cima das serpentes nessa tal cadeia. Algumas cobras podem esmagar um leão adulto sem esforço."

"Interessante."

"Para você saber que definições idiotas, como essa tal cadeia, às vezes não valem absolutamente nada."

"Eu sei, Draco. Eu sei."

Draco sentou-se e, entre caretas de dor, percebeu de repente que era a primeira vez que o outro o tratava pelo primeiro nome. Virou-se para encará-lo. Os olhos não haviam perdido o tom frio, mas agora brilhavam, parecendo satisfeitos. E Ron sorria. Pela primeira vez, Draco devolveu o sorriso, e pensou se talvez tivesse interpretado erradamente as nuanças daquele azul. Talvez ele não fosse simplesmente maldoso.

Talvez fosse apenas uma legítima serpente.


End file.
